


Relationship Café

by Leeks_and_Tuna



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Negitoro, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeks_and_Tuna/pseuds/Leeks_and_Tuna
Summary: In a futuristic world where material success far outweighs human interaction, Relationship Cafés are starting to become a popular way for the young generation to find friends. Hatsune Miku, a young girl pressured by her rich parents to be successful just like them, signs up for one of these Cafés behind their backs, longing to know what it feels like to have friends. (Negitoro, MikuxLuka. Two-shot!)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 20





	1. The Match

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I just had to turn into a two-shot because it was so long! I'm really proud of it, haha. So, I hope you enjoy!

_You've been Matched!_

The hologram flashed in blue and green above Miku's head, the bold letters surprising her. She stared in shock at the screen. Finally... Finally! After days of waiting, she'd finally been Matched! She sat up excitedly, swiping up to see the rest of the information.

She didn't know what to expect. For her survey, she'd put in that it didn't matter what gender the person was, didn't care if they were slightly older or younger than her... basically, it didn't matter for anything. She just wanted a friend. But the girl she'd gotten... By her profile picture only, she looked beautiful.

"Rin, who's Megurine Luka?" Miku asked. Rin wasn't one of her friends — although she acted like it, despite the fact kids weren't really encouraged to make friends — Rin was one of the AIs on her computer system. Computers often had AI with a personality that you could buy and download, but Miku's were special: nobody else in the world had Rin and Len as their personal AI. Miku's parents specially made them for her. Though she kinda hated that her parents spoiled her that much... she would've been just fine with any other AI, no matter how fun Rin and Len were.

"You mean the one you Matched with?" Rin asked, popping up on the screen. Miku nodded. The screen got to Megurine Luka's page on the website, and Rin pulled up a full size view of the profile picture. "Wow... I can't believe you Matched with her."

Rin was right, if she was referring to her in terms of appearance... The picture featured Megurine Luka in a black sweater, pink hair falling all the way down to her hips. She smiled sweetly at the camera; sweet enough to make anybody's heart melt.

"Yeah... you're right," Miku responded dreamily. She hadn't exactly signed up to get a... girlfriend, to put it simply, just a friend, but a... _relationship_ like that didn't sound too bad.

Wait! Why was she thinking that already?! Though she'd never been taught what was right and what was wrong in a "casual" setting, she could guess that judging by physical looks was a big no-no. And the fact she'd only seen heterosexual couples in her life made her think that maybe a girl on girl relationship was a bad thing. Especially with her parents leader of a company as big as it was.

"Do you think her boobs are real?" Rin asked innocently, shaking Miku out her daze. She almost didn't hear what Rin said, but as soon as she did her face flushed red.

"R-Rin!" Len shouted, popping up on the screen. He put his hands over her mouth. "D-Don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Rin pried his hands off her face. "I mean, just _look at those_!" She zoomed up on the picture, specifically on the chest. "There's _no way_ those are real."

Len turned away from the picture, his face turning just as red as Miku's did. "W-Whatever you say..."

"Um, Rin?" Miku asked, changing he subject. "What's... normal, for social interaction?"

"Social interaction?" Rin searched up the term, and thousands of links for the subject popped up. "You know, it's kind of concerning that you don't know this kind of stuff..."

"My boarding school didn't teach it," Miku explained, but that only made Rin more confused.

"It's not something that gets taught!" Rin exclaimed. "You never talked to people at school? Made friends?"

"My parents don't care. They only want me to be successful and carry on the name." Miku sighed. "Friends weren't really an option when they forced me to take such advanced classes. I didn't consider it important."

"I know it's not considered important anywhere, but still..." Rin looked worried. "You should at least have a basic understanding. You can talk to us. That's a start, right?"

"Sure, but..." Miku thoughts wandered off again. Megurine Luka looked refined and sophisticated, like she knew what she was doing with her life, unlike Miku. "I need to know what I'm doing."

"To impress her?" Rin asked bluntly. Miku should've been used to her own AI's behavior by now, but her face still heated up as she nodded. Rin shrugged. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. She signed up for the Café too. I don't think she expects you to be amazing at this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but... you two are the only ones besides family that I really talk to." Years ago, Miku wouldn't have cared if she didn't have any friends. She only listened to her parents say what was right for her. But being secluded from life and people just wasn't for her, and they had no right to tell her she couldn't have friends. Though it didn't seem as important to them, it was to Miku. It's only been the same old every day for years... she wanted to change that.

"The website says to keep eye contact, but not too much," Rin said, shaking Miku out of her thoughts once again. "Otherwise it's just creepy. Be sure to smile, and genuinely: people can tell if you're faking or not."

"How's that possible?" Miku asked incredulously. "Does that come with training, or...?"

"Miku." Rin laughed. "You can tell when we're really happy or not, right?"

"That's because I've known you two for so long! How am I just supposed to tell if they're truly smiling or not? It just doesn't..."

"It's human nature, apparently." Rin closed out of the website, putting them back on the page of Megurine Luka. "You'll be fine, I promise. And by the way, it's tomorrow at noon."

"Alright." Miku slouched against the frame of her bed. "Hey, Rin? Len? If my parents ask..."

"Don't tell them," they said in unison. Miku nodded, mostly to herself.

"Thanks..." Miku turned off the light at the edge of her bed, and saw that it was already almost ten at night. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight." The hologram disappeared, leaving Miku alone. Darkness surrounded her, and though she ought to have been sleeping by now, she couldn't get her mind to quiet down.

All she could think about was the next day. What would happen there? What would it be like? Was there any sort of social custom she needed to follow that she didn't know?

And why did she get Matched with someone so... beautiful? She thought that maybe she'd get Matched with someone average, someone of the general population, and while Megurine Luka probably wasn't the same social rank as her, it still made her nervous. If she messed up in front of someone like her, she'd never forget it.

It was only her first time. Why did she have to get someone she cared about impressing?

Actually, why did Miku have to care about impressing her? She didn't need to; she'd probably never see this person ever again, so why did she care so much?

"Geez..." Miku whispered to herself, turning over in her bed. Why did she have to think so much about this? She'd be fine, she'd be fine... probably.

It was going to be a long night.

**0o0o0o0**

Sneaking out of the house was easier than expected.

Luckily for Miku, her parents had a big business trip coming up that they hadn't told her about. Scratch that: they probably had, but Miku hadn't been listening. They had these business trips at least twice a month these days, and now that the tealette was practically an adult, it wasn't as big of a deal as it used to be. She woke up to her parents leaving the house to go to the airport, as per usual.

It took all of Miku's will not to celebrate as she watched them pull out of the driveway and go down the road, unknowingly giving her permission to go to the Café. If they didn't have a business trip at such a convenient time, Miku didn't know if she would've been able to come up with an excuse feasible enough to leave the house. Her parents hated her going outside for any reason. They were a bit overprotective like that, but it's not like anybody knew who she was, as they'd hid her for such a long time.

Sure, Crypton was famous and all, but Miku wasn't the star of the show. It was actually her mom, who had started the Vocaloid program as a young teen. Miku guessed she was scared of her voice being used and never put her in the program. And Miku was just fine with that.

Of course, it'd be even better if her parents actually let her do anything... Now that she was older, her parents wanted to put her voice in the program as soon as they could. Even her mom, who'd been scared to do it, now saw it as a great opportunity for Miku. Miku, however, just wanted to be a normal adult. Sure, she was good at singing, but it wasn't her passion.

She wasn't really sure what was.

"Ah, stop daydreaming," she muttered to herself, turning away from the window and closing the blinds. If she wanted to get ready, she had to stop thinking about _that_. It wasn't important right now anyways: it's not like she was going to tell anyone that. This was her one and only chance to actually experience what life outside this house was like! She had to make the most of this opportunity.

In less than a half hour, Miku had already done up her hair into twin tails, which were time consuming on their own, and changed into an outfit she thought would be suitable to wear. Correction: she had asked Rin and she had suggested it to wear a white blouse and a black skirt, with hints of teal accentuating the sleeves and bottom of the skirt. Thank God for her. Miku would never being able to make an outfit that actually matched without her.

She wondered what Megurine Luka would be wearing... Maybe that sweater in her profile picture? She looked amazing in that, but then again, it was already summer. Maybe she'd be wearing a blouse, just like her. What color would it be? White? Black? Something in between? Miku thought she'd look good in anything...

"Miku!" Miku jumped as she heard her name shouted in unison. She turned behind her and saw Rin and Len looking her, waving their arms to get her attention.

"You've been daydreaming again, haven't you?" Rin guessed. Miku couldn't bring herself to deny it, and Rin's face lit up as she got it right. "Bingo!" She said as she snapped her fingers. "Was it about Megurine Luka? I bet it was her."

"H-Hey, I haven't even met her yet!" Miku protested, raising her hands in front of her face, palms facing out. Despite that, her blush and nervous smile still showed through.

"Ah, but you're still blushing~" Rin teased. "It's fine, your daydreams are probably just as innocent as Len-kun's~"

"Rin!" Len shouted. It made Miku feel a little better that Len's face turned about as red as her's probably did. "Y-You didn't have to tell her that!"

"But it's fun to tease you!" Rin rubbed his head, to which he got an exasperated look on his face.

"Why do you always do this..." He muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Um, Rin?" Miku asked. Rin took her hand off Len's head — which he took as an opportunity to take a step away from her — and turned back to Miku. "What time is it?"

"11:03," Rin recited, as was her programming. "Your meeting is at noon. You should get going."

"Yeah..." Just the thought of meeting up with her Match made Miku's heart race and skin flush, but she tried not to let that faze her. _She_ was the one who signed up for this, after all! She wanted to do this! She wasn't going to let any physical ailment get in her way.

She turned to leave, but Rin's voice interrupted her. "You just have to talk like you do with us. So try not to embarrass yourself, okay?" Miku could hear the grin in her voice, and though it was a little bit, well, _embarrassing_ her AI had to tell her that, she smiled as well.

"I'll try not to," Miku said as she opened the door. "Good bye."

"Bye!" She could hear their holograms shut down behind her as she closed the door, making her way out of the house. It was only then that the weight of what she was doing sunk in: she was going against what her parents had said her entire life. If they ever found out... well, there was no way they'd let her do anything ever again. She hesitated at the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob. Did she really want to do this?

Yes, she did. The thought of never meeting Megurine Luka scared her more than the thought of her parents finding out did. She would have a friend, while her parents had nothing to offer her. Her hand landed on the knob, and she offered herself to the outside world, taking in all her surroundings. She couldn't remember the last time she had done this; in fact she didn't think she ever had.

Nothing could stop her now. She _was_ going to meet her Match, whether her parents would've liked it or not.

The only problem was remembering the trains she had to go on. She was pretty sure where she was going, but without Rin or Len she couldn't make sure she was right. Luckily, as soon as she got on her first one, the rest came back to her, and she got to the Café on time, if not a little bit early.

If you weren't looking for it, you could miss the Café. It blended in with its modern surroundings, with a sleek, white exterior and a light blue glow. But to Miku, it was impossible to miss: it was the one thing that was different in the streets, the one thing that gave a completely different feel the moment you stepped inside. It was modern yet... comforting. Was that the right word? Because though it had the exterior of anywhere else, it had an inside that she had never seen before.

Maybe it was because she had never been around much — or ever for that matter — but for some reason, the Café looked and felt completely different than anywhere else. Though at first glance, everything looked like anywhere else, with the same white and blue color scheme, including the counter where the registers and ordering station was, and menu hanging above it, all around her was tables and booths, made it of a material she'd only seen a couple times before. Wood, wasn't it? Miku hadn't seen something made of in that years: the only time she had was at her boarding school, where they still kept their physical library as an honor to their history. Of course, since they still had a digital one, nobody ever used it, but Miku liked to sit there on occasion, loving the atmosphere it gave off. She loved how quiet it was, and how she could be alone whenever she went there. It felt like an escape from life.

And now, this was what she was feeling as the marveled at the sight. Never had she thought it'd be like this. She thought it'd look like any other place... she'd been very wrong, and she was happy that she was.

"Hello! Do you have a reservation?" A girl in a traditional waitress uniform — as the textbooks described it, a long top, usually accompanied with a skirt, with the shirt covering the skirt halfway — came up to her from behind the counter, smiling sweetly. Her hair was an unusual green color — though Miku couldn't be one to judge as hers was teal, and it wasn't all that uncommon these days — and unlike the exterior blue and white color scheme, her top was white, and her skirt was a light pink.

She thought she remembered learning a long time ago that pink and red used to symbolize love, especially when a fictitious heart shape was coupled with it. Miku didn't understand it: the heart shape they used didn't represent the organ at all. Why would they use it? But even if she didn't understand it, it didn't mean she didn't want to know, or to experience it. Hence why she was here.

Well, maybe not love specifically, not _that_ kind of love that they used to describe, that'd be ridiculous to wish _that_ -

"Miss?" The greenette questioned again. "Do you have a reservation?"

"O-Oh, yes, of course," Miku stammered. She had completely forgot the waitress was there: why did she tend to do that? "I-It's at noon, with Megurine Luka."

A wave of heat rushed over her face, the type of heat she'd only felt when she was embarrassed. Why did that happen? All she did was say a name... and she kind of liked the way it rolled off her tongue, too...

She resisted the urge to look away as the waitress searched on the holographic computer on the counter between them. After what seemed like hours, the waitress took her hands off the screen.

"Yup! You're in here." The greenette looked up and smiled at her again. "You're at booth six. It's down that hall and to your left." She pointed down the hall, and nodded to the left as her finger pointed that way. "Oh, and by the way, I'm your waitress. Coincidental, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," Miku stuttered, confused at how she was supposed to respond to the waitress' very unusual way of speaking. It was so... informal. Miku wasn't used to hearing people talk like that. "Um, what's your name? I-If you're to be-"

"It's Gumi." If Miku were anywhere else, she would expect a phrase like that to be uttered in a profession tone, and yet Gumi-san's was still so relaxed.

"Thank you, Gumi-san." Miku bowed slightly in thanks, about to head to the table, when the waitresses voice interrupted her.

"Oh please, it's just Gumi." Gumi smiled, shocking Miku. She just met her; how could she already be comfortable with using no honorific? But Miku smiled and nodded anyways, making note to not use an honorific anymore. As much as it might make her uncomfortable, respecting her wishes was more important than that. She didn't want to offend Gumi, and in this setting, she didn't know what to expect.

She made her way to the table without interruption, and saw that the area her booth in was empty. It must've been a quiet day, and seeing as it was Tuesday at noon, she wasn't surprised. She took a seat, anxiousness filling her.

What if Megurine Luka didn't like her? Well, that was kind of a stupid question, seeing as she got Matched with her, but Megurine-san was so... beautiful. Long, flowing pink hair, crystal blue eyes, and, well, a rather well endowed body. Miku was just... Miku. Small, scrawny, and not endowed at all. She still looked like a kid, barely into High School. Her hair was, admittedly, nice, but she already felt like she couldn't measure up to everything her Match seemed to have, and she hadn't even met her yet.

Even though she'd been questioned it for her profile, she still worried that maybe Megurine-san wouldn't like her personality. What if she didn't like her voice? Or the way she fidgeted when she was embarrassed? Or the way her face flushed when she tried to talk? Or maybe even-

"Hello, Hatsune-san!" Miku almost jumped as she heard her name spoken — in a rather sweet voice — instead only looking up in surprise. Her heart flipped as she saw Megurine Luka standing before her, the smile she wore captivating Miku. Miku's eyes lingered on the pinkette's face a few seconds longer than what was probably socially acceptable — she'd have to research that when she got home — before realizing she had to greet Megurine-san as well.

"H-Hello, Megurine-san." Just like before, Miku felt her face heat up as the name rolled off her tongue. She stood up quickly bowed in greeting, hoping she still looked relatively composed. Luckily, Megurine-san didn't point that out, bowing to her too.

"You don't have to be so formal," Megurine-san laughed, her voice sweeter than Miku expected. Her laugh was just as captivating as her smile, and Miku thought it was over all too soon, wishing she could hear it for just a little bit longer. She needed time to memorize it. "You can just call me Luka. And no honorific: Gumi told me that you like formalities."

"S-She... she told you that?" Miku asked worriedly. "Sorry I'm so... uptight, I-I'm not, um, I'm not used to-"

"It's alright," Luka cut her off, laughing again. "It always takes time to get used to it. I remember my first time here: I was just like you."

"R-Really?" Miku felt her heart race increase, anxiousness bubbling up inside of her. Luka must've expected her to be a lot less awkward than she was currently being. That would explain why she knew Gumi, too... she must be a regular here. Did that mean Miku was just another random person? For some reason, she didn't like that thought... She wanted to be... special? Was that it? She didn't know what she wanted... "I-It's my first time, so, um, sorry if I'm really... um..."

"It's alright, I understand." Luka smiled that captivating smile once again, and Miku forgot what she was saying, instead focusing on what Luka was saying. It was like Luka had this power to completely silence her, to ease her fears, with just a simple smile. "Want to sit?"

"Yeah- I mean, o-of course," she corrected herself. She had a feeling one word responses would show a lack of interest, or that she didn't care. She definitely didn't want to do that: she got Matched with someone, this was her _one chance_. She couldn't mess it up.

They sat down, facing across from each other in the booth. She grabbed a menu, trying not to brush hands with Luka as she did so. She didn't want to make her face flush or her heart accelerate, or any of those other symptoms for that matter. She didn't know _why_ she was feeling them: maybe it was just because she hadn't met Luka before? That was probably it, but why were the feelings so... intense? She would have to ask her AI when she got back.

"So, what do you want?" Luka asked after Miku had looked over the menu throughly. Was this was "casual" conversations were like? Even if she and her AI were comfortable, they never had conversation starters like _this_...

"Um, well, I-I don't know, honestly." Miku let out a nervous laugh. She thought Luka would be weirded out by her strange response, but the pinkette only smiled.

"I always get a latte, but I don't know if you'd like it." Luka leaned forward an almost imperceptible amount. "You don't seem like the type to like caffeine."

Miku felt her face heat up. Nobody had ever said that to her... Maybe that was why she was having this reaction... But for some reason, she actually liked it just a tiny bit, the way her face did that. It was different. The way Luka talked to her, so casually and easily. It just...

"W-What do you suggest, then?" Miku asked. She honestly had no idea what any of these things were, and talking to Luka just... felt good. Really good.

"Ah, let's see..." Luka looked down at the menu, her finger traveling over the options. Miku took that time to memorize her, her pale skin, her deep, crystal blue eyes, her pink hair that looked incredibly soft... She immediately looked away when Luka looked up. "Not many of these are caffeine-free, but I think Apple Cider would suit you."

Apple Cider... Miku thought she'd heard of it before. Apples tasted good, too, so she decided she'd try to. "Y-Yeah, I'll try that..." She trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Um, L-Luka? ...What's caffeine?"

Miku blushed even more than she normally would by just saying the name, mostly because Luka laughed and gave her an adorable smile.

"It's nothing dangerous," Luka said informatively. "It's just something in coffee. It wakes you up."

"O-Oh." Did Luka think she was worried about her? Was it commonplace worry about people? The thought of worrying about someone was somewhat endearing to Miku. Worrying about what someone would think of her was different. Worrying if they were okay...

"May I take your order?" Miku whipped her head around only to see the green-haired waiter at their table. She probably shouldn't have gotten that scared, it probably made her look bad...

"I'll have my usual," Luka said, smiling. Her usual? What did that mean? The pinkette looked to her, nodding. _'You can order,'_ Luka mouthed, and Miku finally got the memo. Duh. She had to order. They at least taught her that: Cafés and the like were a rare commodity, but they were still around. Obviously, since she was here.

"I-I'll have an Apple Cider," she said, going along with Luka's suggestion. She didn't know what it was, but she hoped it would taste good. Gumi wrote down something on a notepad, nodded, and walked off. She felt like sighing in relief. She just successfully pulled that interaction, and she'd never done it before...

"So, why'd you come here?" Miku turned back to Luka after hearing her voice. It took all of her will not to look at Luka directly in her beautiful eyes, not wanting to get lost in them again.

"W-Well, um..." Miku gripped the hem of her skirt under the table. Should she really tell her? ...But what's the worst that could happen? "My family's... very rich. I-I've never been in a... a s-situation like this. I-I'm never really out of the house. My mom never let me. She only let me go to boarding school."

Miku looked at the ground, struggling to breathe. It felt like her chest was constricted, her lungs being compressed. But she needed to continue. She was too far in. She looked back up, unable to meet Luka's eyes. She took in a breath and continued.

"This is my first time in the... 'real world'... I-It's not really real, is it?" Miku laughed awkwardly, staring at the table. "Society's not like this, t-there's nothing really, um... social like this. I-I'm getting off track." She sighed. "I've never had an, um, experience like this before. I-I just wanted to know what it was like before I had to, um... I don't know, go into college, or work, o-or whatever my parents want me to do..."

"I was like that, too." Miku looked up in surprise, finally meeting Luka's eyes. Luka only stared back at her, giving her a small, comforting smile. Miku couldn't get herself to look away until she felt her heart start to beat again.

"R-Really?" She stuttered out, looking back to the table. She felt her face heat up, only making her feel more uncomfortable. Especially her heart: it felt like it had been shot with adrenaline, and then compressed.

"Of course." Luka nodded. "It's why most people come here. Me included. My family's not rich, but I'd never been in a place like this before, well, here. I really liked it here and I've been going ever since. I thinks it's been... maybe a year or two?"

"W-Wow." For years she'd been going... that was some kind of commitment. "T-That's... That's crazy. W-Well, not _that_ kind of crazy, just... um... you know..." Miku fiddled with her hands, not knowing the right word to say. "Um... admirable! T-That's the word, right?"

"If you say so." Luka giggled. Miku looked up, expecting to see a mocking look on the pinkette's face, but instead saw an innocent, joyful look on it. Miku, if only for a second, forgot how to breathe.

"Here you two go!" Two drinks were set down on the table. Miku looked up to see Gumi there, a now-empty platter in her left hand. The greenette winked. "Enjoy!" She called as she walked off.

Miku looked strangely at the drinks. Which one was which? They weren't marked... How was anybody supposed to know the difference?

Luka pulled a small cup towards her. So the other mug must be her's... She tentatively picked it up by the handle. The other hand rested on its body, surprised at how hot it was.

"Be careful," Luka said, a small laugh in her voice. "You should wait a bit. They make them hot here."

"A-Alright." Miku set the mug down, careful not to let her hands touch the hot surface. She saw steam coming off it. Wow. They really did make them extremely hot.

"The first time I went here, I burned my tongue." Luka giggled, but Miku only widened her eyes.

"Y-You burned your tongue?" Miku exclaimed, shocked. "Is your tongue okay now? Did you have to go to the ER?"

"No!" Luka laughed. "I only lost my taste for a day."

"A day?! How is that-"

"It's not anything serious, Miku." Miku stopped her nervous ramblings as soon as she heard her name called by Luka. It just had an... effect on her that she couldn't explain. "It was only a small burn. It doesn't even hurt."

"O-Oh." Miku felt like an idiot now for having worried over something so minuscule. Her hands went to her skirt once again, which didn't help since it already had sweat on it from earlier. "S-Sorry that I worried over something so... small."

"Don't apologize." Luka gave her a sweet smile. Miku was forced to wipe her palms on her legs. "I didn't know what that meant either until earlier this year."

"Oh... still, I'm sorry." Miku looked back up at Luka, trying to give her an apologetic smile. Unfortunately, it probably only came out as a nervous one. "Do you, um, think the drinks are cool enough?"

"Probably." Luka picked up the drink and took a sip. "Yup. They're fine."

"Alright..." Miku picked up her mug and took at sip. She quickly set it down. The heat shocked her, but... wow. This "Apple Cider" was great. "Wow... It's... really good."

"I thought you might like it," Luka said, smiling. Miku blushed, for sure this time.

"Thanks. For, um, r-recommending it to me." Miku sheepishly smiled. For more than a few moments, they locked eyes, just admiring them. When the stare broke, Miku could feel her cheeks heating up even more.

Wow... People were more amazing than she could ever imagine.

**0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Rin? Is there a function to schedule a meeting with the same person?"

Miku closed the door as she walked in, watching the two holographic AI appear before her. Rin had a devilish, teasing look on her face like she usually did. Why anybody decided to program her like that, Miku didn't know, but at least it was more interesting than others. Even if she didn't need it...

"What, you want to see her again?" Rin teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, _obviously_ , if she asked," Len pointed out, a bored expression on his face.

"Oh, whatever, Len." Rin waved a hand dismissively. "Let me have my fun."

"Your fun usually includes torturing us," Len muttered, just loud enough for Miku to hear.

"What did you say?" Rin asked, her voice turning menacing. Len quickly looked back up, visibly shaking.

"N-Nothing!" Len practically shouted. Miku giggled at their exchange, then remembered her original question.

"Anyways, is there a feature for that?" She asked again. Rin pulled up the website.

"Yeah, there is," Rin said. Miku expected Rin to pull up the feature, but instead, she was directed to a message box. Rin grinned. "Ooo, what's this?"

Miku wanted to cover the screen up, but as it was a hologram, she couldn't. On it was already a request from Luka to go back there, next week at the same time. Her face flushed red. Why did she feel so... embarrassed from her own AI seeing messages? That's what they were supposed to do... So why were her palms already sweaty, her heart already palpitating?

"Oops, already pressed accept," Rin teased. The message disappeared. At least they didn't have to look at it any longer... "Looks like you have another date."

"D-Date?" Miku questioned. The context of date was... romantic... It was just supposed to be a platonic thing, not... that!

"Oh, please." Rin rolled her eyes. "Do you _seriously_ think we don't see how infatuated you are with her? Well, Len might block it out, but he definitely can't avoid it that much."

"Geez." Len sighed. "Can I _not_ be the butt of one your jokes for once?"

"Not anytime soon." Rin's already devilish grin turned even more devilish. "Seriously, Miku, you two need to just kiss already."

"I-I've only met her today!" Miku protested. "Why do you want me... How do you... W-Why..."

Rin giggled. "Don't think I don't see how you react to just her name. I'd say you have a pretty big crush on her."

"...It's not like I can do anything about it," Miku muttered, flopping down on her bed. "It's just supposed to be a platonic thing. I think you're taking it too far."

"I guess you'll find out next week." Rin winked. "On that _date_."

Miku sat up to protest, but by then the two holograms were already gone. She sighed.

She couldn't do anything about it. She really couldn't. Her parents would find out right away, and she was only lucky that they were on a trip for two weeks. There was no way she could do something like that...

Or could she?

At least she had a week to decide...


	2. The Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Haha, all I had to do was crosspost this... anyways, this is the last of this two-shot! I had a ton of fun writing this when I did :) So, hope you enjoy this story!

It didn't take Miku a week to decide.

It took her a day to get anxious for their second meeting. It was now less then twenty-four hours before she was searching the Internet frantically, looking societal customs and how to speak more casually, and ways to keep her face under control. It liked to turn red too often for her.

Unfortunately, there was no ways to hide her blush other than to cover it up with her hands, which said about the same thing. There was no practical tips for speaking more casually, even less information on societal customs, and by the end of the day, she had learned almost nothing. Rin and Len didn't help, either: Rin frequently interrupted with her unhelpful commentary, and Len... well, at least Len tried. He couldn't help much with Rin teasing him every other second, but she appreciated the effort.

And before she knew it, the week had passed, giving her a new thing to worry about: clothes. What was she supposed to wear? On the first — the wording couldn't be avoided anymore — date, Miku had worn a dressy casual outfit. A blouse and skirt were simple. But now that they had met, Miku couldn't decide if that meant she had to up the formality or lower it. On one hand, she wouldn't need to make a first impression anymore, but on the other hand... she wanted to impress Luka. She wanted to look amazing for her. She wanted to blow her away.

She wanted to wear something so beautiful that Luka couldn't help but stare at her, just like Miku had done to her.

She hated herself for thinking something like that, yet at the same time, she couldn't help it. Luka was just so... attractive, and alluring, and every other thing anybody could call a stunning woman such as her. Miku wished she had half the curves Luka had, or better yet, just a little bit more in the chest.

She had never really wished these things before: in fact, she had never cared what she looked like. Nobody had ever cared for anything other than her grades or what her future career choices could offer her. But now that she had met Luka... she wished things she had never wished for before. She wished she could impress her. She wished she could be friends with her.

She wished she could be more than friends with her.

So, she spent close to an hour searching her closet, looking for something that just might make Luka look at her with amazement in her eyes. It took much contemplation and, admittedly, a lot of struggling, but eventually, she chose a white off-the-shoulder sundress with some floral patterns on it. She heard off-the-shoulder designs used to be extremely popular a couple of decades ago, especially when her mom was alive. Her mom still seemed to have nostalgia for designs like this, considering that she bought this dress for Miku. Miku had never worn it before, which that meant she was wearing it just for Luka...

It was special.

"Hey, Rin? What time is it?" Miku asked, not wanting to repeat last time. The fact that her own AI had to remind her to leave still stung a little. They meant well, and it was just their programming, but... now that she thought back on it, it made her seem airheaded, which was definitely not anything she wanted to seem in front of Luka...

"10:57. Better than last time." Rin appeared next to her. "Ooo, you actually designed your own outfit! I'm impressed~"

"Thanks..." While she appreciated Rin making her feel better, it made Miku feel like she had been much too sheltered her entire life. She was eighteen and getting complimented by an AI system for putting on a sundress... "It's still at noon, right?"

"Of course it is. Why would it change?"

"Just... making sure."

"You've asked me that three times in the past hour..." Rin tilted her head, seemingly thinking. Then she smirked. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"I've already met her, why would I be nervous? I'm fine." Miku could tell without looking in the mirror that her smile didn't do much to convince Rin: it did almost the opposite. Miku could feel her smile wavering and saw Rin's grin grow even wider.

"Oh, really? Because I sense that you're lying~"

"Leave her alone," Len muttered, appearing next to Rin. Miku thanked whoever made her AIs that they made one of them have some decency. "You're going to make her more anxious..."

"Fine, fine. You're off this time, Miku." Though Rin seemed disappointed, her words still had a tinge of playfulness to it. "Just make sure you're not letting it get to you, okay? You gotta get through this date~"

"It's not...!" Miku trailed off, sighing. She would be lying. "Okay... it is... b-but I'll be fine! I'm not that nervous..."

"Suuuure..." Rin smirked again. Miku would've protested if Rin didn't continue talking. "It's 11:00 now, better get going before you're late! See ya, Miku!"

Miku was out the door before Rin could say another word. Honestly, she didn't want to hear anything else embarrassing the AI could say. Sometimes, she wondered whose idea it was to make her so snarky.

But no more about that! She had more important things to worry about than the way her AI was programmed. Namely... Luka. And how Miku could make sure her date with her would go perfectly. And how she could make sure wouldn't get distracted staring at...

Well... let's just hope Luka didn't wear anything that Miku would... really like, to put it lightly. Miku had a feeling she would like almost anything Luka decided to wear though, so in that respect... Miku didn't know if she'd be able to form coherent sentences today. She was probably going to embarrass herself again. But if that meant she got to see Luka, then so be it. Talking to Luka again was more important than any shred of self-confidence Miku had left.

She would give it all up if it meant she could keep on seeing Luka. Luka had given her something to look forward to: her voice, her laugh, her smile... Miku wanted to see and hear it all again. She had missed it, strangely. She had only seen her once, but for some reason, she was already attached to her. An inexplicable tugging feeling pulled at her heart whenever she thought about her.

Really, she had been attached to Luka ever since she first met her. There was no point trying to deny it. Luka was her first... well... "friend", if she could put it that way, but Miku didn't know friendship would feel this intense. She had a feeling that it wasn't just friendship that made her feel this way, that it was something more... more...

Romantic...?

Ah, she shouldn't be thinking about it. All that mattered was her date with Luka. She could figure things out later.

Miku finally made it to the Café, with a few minutes to spare. She was later than last time somehow — maybe she got caught up in her thoughts a little too much — and now she worried that Luka might've gotten here before her. Oh, that would be so embarrassing. She would have to introduce herself this time, and if last time served to show anything, she could barely go a sentence without stammering in front of Luka...

"Welcome back, Miku!" Gumi said cheerfully, as Miku walked up to the counter. "Funny you come now! Luka just got here."

Miku felt a rush of heat wash through her body. Oh god, she was going to embarrass herself yet again... "U-Um, yeah..."

"You two are in the same spot as last time. And don't worry, okay?" Gumi gave her a comforting smile, as if she could sense how Miku was feeling. "I'm sure everything will be fine! Luka seemed to be really looking forward to seeing you again!"

Gumi probably didn't mean to, but her last comment only made Miku's anxiousness worse. If Luka was looking forward to this, Miku couldn't mess this up. She didn't want to disappoint her. She couldn't disappoint her.

And though she technically wasn't late, as it wasn't noon yet, she felt urged to hurry up and to not keep Luka waiting. It was just polite, and if she didn't get there soon, Miku was afraid Luka would be disappointed, or maybe annoyed, or... anything she didn't want her to be! So Miku almost ran to their spot, showing down once she realized she didn't need to go so fast, and she was being kind of loud.

"Luka!" She called out once the pinkette came into view, then immediately paled once Luka looked up at her. She said that way too loud, way too excitedly. But luckily, Luka only smiled.

"Hello, Miku!" Luka stood up from the booth. Miku froze as she noticed what Luka was wearing: a sleeveless black top that exposed just enough of her cleavage to be modest yet daring, and a skirt that stopped just above the middle of her thigh. That was exposing way too much for Miku. Her thoughts started running wild. There was no way she could possibly speak when Luka looked like... that...

"You look lovely today," Luka said, bringing Miku out of dream world where might've been imagining how far Luka's skirt would hike up once she sat down. Which was rather indecent... so she silently thanked Luka for that, but she also didn't exactly agree with the way Luka did that. She couldn't just compliment her with that sweet smile on her face! That made Miku think about her even more... She didn't need to do that right now... or ever...!

"Th-Thank you," Miku managed to respond. She looked over Luka's outfit again and... decided to try to look just at her face, though Luka's deep blue eyes also tended to distract her. As long as she didn't look at her lips, she should be fine. "You look... great too."

"Thanks, but quite honestly, I think you look much better." Luka took a step towards her, and Miku found herself instinctively leaning back, feeling her face heat up. "I like all the flowers. It's cute, just like you."

Oh no. They were maybe a minute in and Miku could already feel her blush spreading across her face. She attempted a thank you smile, but she knew it only came out as a nervous one.

"You really, uh, you really don't have to compliment me like that..." Miku stammered, almost tripping over her words. Luka only smiled.

"Well, it's only natural for me to want to when you look so adorable," Luka said, a playful tone in her voice. Miku couldn't make herself mad at her when she had technically gotten what she wanted: for Luka to think she looked great.

"Um, th-thanks..." Miku cringed internally at how uninterested she sounded. Her nervousness always got in the way... "H-How about we sit down? We wouldn't want to miss our stay just standing here..."

"Of course." Luka stepped back, and Miku felt her muscles relax, a small exhale let out. Miku desperately hoped Luka didn't hear that: she didn't want Luka to think was scared of her, or even worse, didn't like her. She would hate it if that happened... She didn't want to see someone like Luka go so quickly, especially since she was the closest friend she had ever had...

"Hey, Miku, you here?" Luka asked, leaning forward. Luka giggled as she said it lightheartedly, but Miku's noticed the slight worry in Luka's eyes, making her feel guilty.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Miku assured her, giving her a small smile. She must've blanked out in her thoughts... she hated that she made the pinkette concerned. "I-I'm just... still not very good at talking, heh..."

"It's okay. I was just like you before, remember?" Luka smiled. "You don't have to be amazing at it."

What was up with Luka? Even though last time she had been reassuring Miku, this just felt... different. Much more personal. And the compliments earlier... did that happen last time?

But nevertheless... Luka's words didn't fail to comfort her, just like last time. She felt herself relax once again. She shouldn't be worried: Luka seemed to like her, despite her nervous ramblings and tendency to become embarrassed and flustered at almost anything she said. Maybe Luka just wanted to help her more.

Miku really liked that thought. Maybe even a little too much.

"Thanks, it, uh... it helps a lot," Miku said, feeling her blush creep up once again. When Luka only gave her a confused look, she hastily continued. "I-I mean, you helping me, and, uh, comforting me whenever I... whenever I'm awkward like this..."

"You're just fine, don't worry." Luka's smile turned to a grin as she leaned back in her seat. "In fact, I think you're rather cute like that."

If Miku's blush wasn't bad before, it definitely was now. How could the pinkette say things like that so casually? It was like she wanted to make her blush! Everything Luka said set Miku's heart off, made it race... made her think... indecent things, especially since she had found out what kissing was...

"Welcome back!" Gumi said, a cheerful smile on her face. Miku had barely noticed the waitress had walked up to them. "Are you ready to order?"

Miku had been so busy talking — well, more like too busy being flustered — she hadn't even remember to look at the menu. Neither had Luka, but from what she said last time, it seemed like she always got the same thing. A latte. So Miku decided she would get an Apple Cider again, giving Luka a nod to tell her she was ready.

"I'll take a latte," Luka said, confirming Miku's suspicions. She felt oddly comforted by the fact she was right: it was like they were already a couple. Couples knew what each other wanted, from what she'd read. They held hands, kissed, did... _it_. She... she wanted to be like that with Luka.

Ever since she had found out what a couple was, she had wanted to be that with Luka.

"Um, I'll have an Apple Cider again, please," Miku said, shaking herself out of her indulgent thoughts. Gumi nodded and walked away, leaving her and Luka alone again. Miku couldn't look in Luka's direction anymore. She realized what she had been thinking, and she didn't want to subject Luka to her rampant thoughts. She didn't want to lock eyes, didn't want to get lost staring at her, but her bright smile was making her mind go wild...

"So, how's your week been?" Luka asked, forcing Miku to look back at her. Miku's heart raced; she didn't have anything to say, really, did she? Besides the fact she's been waiting to see Luka again... wanting to touch her... wanting to make her happy again...

She hadn't realized what she really wanted until she saw Luka again.

"Well... I, uh, spent most of my time waiting for today, actually." Miku blushed as she saw Luka's face light up. Oh, she was so beautiful like that. "I-I had nothing else to do, and I... I was just... really excited to see you again!"

"Really?" Luka smiled, further pleasing Miku. It was exactly the reaction she had wanted. "You know, I can take you around the city sometime, if you would like. We don't always have to meet here."

"You would?" Miku asked. Spending a day with Luka, maybe being able to... well, maybe hold her hand... kiss her... Miku would love that so much. "That'd be great! I would get to see you more!"

"I'm glad you want to spend time with me." Luka reached her arm across the table, taking Miku's hand in her's. Miku suddenly froze under her touch, feeling her heart pound against her rib cage and her body flood with heat. She knew she must've looked like an idiot, but she couldn't help it... She'd wanted to hold her hand so bad... It felt so much better than she'd expected.

"Miku? Are you okay?" Luka asked, her smile turning to a concerned frown. Luka started to take her hand off her's, but Miku grabbed it back, surprising both of them. Her face flushed once again. God, she loved Luka's touch, but it made her so nervous nonetheless... She had to tell her the truth now, didn't she? There was no other excuse for something like this...

"I... um..." Miku debated internally. Though she wanted to, she had doubts about admitting her newly found feelings. Would Luka... like her back? She had finally realized that she liked Luka, there was no denying it anymore... but saying it to her very first friend was something else entirely... "Well... I... don't really know how to say it..."

At that moment, Gumi came with their drinks. They quickly separated their hands, both turning to Gumi. Gumi managed to keep her smile — Miku didn't know how — as she set down their drinks, wishing them well as she walked away.

Miku took that opportunity to take a sip of her Apple Cider, forgetting how hot it was. She didn't mind the heat, though, and it seemed Luka didn't either, as she took a sip of her own Latte. Miku didn't dare look her at, lest her embarrassing thoughts come back. She'd regret if she never told Luka her feelings, that was a fact, and she'd hate herself forever if she never got to see her again in her life, but...

How was she supposed to say this...?

"...Miku, I won't judge you," Luka said, setting down her drink. Miku looked back at Luka, and their gazes locked. It was an accident, but Miku couldn't look away from Luka's crystal blue eyes. They usually looked enchanting, the depths of them endless, but now... they were worried. Worried because of her, worried for her...

"I... I know," Miku said. A little bit of relief entered Luka's eyes, but Miku knew it wasn't enough... She had to tell her. "I'm just nervous because... I... well... You're my first and only friend, and I... I think, no, I know I don't want to be just friends with you... I want to see you more than once a week, I want to be able to hold your hand all the time and maybe even kiss you... I even want to live with you sometimes! You make me so nervous yet I don't even care, because I love being with you... I think... I think I've always wanted to be more than friends with you... I just didn't realize until now! I just don't want to mess our friendship up..."

Miku didn't realize she had too much to say, but once she had started talking, she couldn't stop. All her feelings flooded out, even some she didn't know she had. And now her heart pounded in her ears as she waited for Luka's reaction. Was this all too sudden? Miku supposed it was. She had only known her for about a week: Luka was probably not ready for something like this! She had probably just screwed her friendship up... her first and only friendship...

Luka slowly looked back up at Miku, only serving to make Miku's heart race faster. Did Luka... did Luka not like her anymore? She had really screwed everything up, hadn't she?

"So you... like me?" Luka asked, making Miku freeze. This was it, wasn't it? It was a trick question, and once Miku inevitably said yes, Luka was going to leave her, wasn't she? But then Miku noticed the hopefulness in Luka's voice, and the glint in her eyes, and the way she looked expectantly at her, and Miku realized...

Did Luka like her too?!

"I, um, I..." Miku's face reddened as she tried to talk. Luka had asked it so blatantly she didn't know how to respond. "Well, I, uh... I do! I mean, well... you're so, I don't know, you're just... you're just you! How could I not?"

"And you said... you wanted to kiss me?" Luka leaned forward, staring right into Miku's eyes. Miku blanked: how could she ask her that and be so... so unashamed?

"U-Um, I did and I... I do, um, want to kiss you still..."

"Then why not do it now?" Luka was now leaning halfway across the table, her face closer to Miku than she had ever expected it to be. Her heart pounded louder, so loud she couldn't hear own thoughts or what came out of her mouth next.

"Y-You want me to... kiss you?" Miku asked, incredulous. There was no way this really was really all happening. Luka really, actually liked her like that?

"Yes." The way Luka was looking at her, there was no more doubt in Miku's mind: Luka definitely liked her back. And that... that made Miku bolder. She leaned over the table, her desire stronger than ever, her face only inches away from Luka's now.

"You sure you really want me to... you know..." Miku glanced at Luka's lips. Oh, how alluring they were, how much she wanted to... "I've never done this before... I didn't even know what kissing was until a few days ago..."

"Don't worry, Miku, I don't mind. Just do what you think is right." She leaned forward even more, their lips almost brushing. Miku could feel Luka's breath on her face, smell her sweet, flowery perfume... Her presence was electrifying, setting her blood on fire. Luka breathed out one last sentence.

"Kiss me, Miku."

Miku couldn't resist anymore. She sent their lips crashing together, their body's finally joined as Miku had wanted for a week. It had felt better than she expected, considering she had only read about how kissing worked. She didn't know what she was doing, but god, it felt amazing. She pushed further into the kiss, and Luka pushed back, so much so that she could taste her lips. They tasted of her latte, coffee and milk, and maybe even a bit of sweet lip-gloss — Miku couldn't get enough of her. She needed to get closer to her. She put her hand in her hair, and though it was a little awkward in the position they were in, it worked. Luka's silky pink hair... oh, she loved feeling it...

But she was running out of breath. She pulled away, taking in a somewhat embarrassing gasp of air. Luka giggled, cupping Miku's cheek with her hand.

"You had nothing to worry about," Luka said, smiling. "You did just fine."

Miku had no time to feel embarrassed as Gumi came back with their bill. They once again separated, hoping to not make Gumi feel like a third wheel. Miku felt bad for the green-haired waitress: she was always coming at the wrong moments today.

Gumi, however, remained nonchalant like always, as she set down their bill. "Have a good day, you two!" She said, before once again turning and walking away.

"...So, are we..." Miku started after a few seconds of silence, not knowing exactly how to say it. She could barely even think the phrase "in a relationship" without heat washing over her. They had really just... they had really just kissed, hadn't they? That made them...

"Girlfriends?" Luka suggested. Despite the blush that, once again, instantly formed on Miku's face, she nodded. "I guess we are now, aren't we?"

Their hands found each other once again, but this time, Miku didn't freeze. She relaxed in Luka's presence, being glad to feel her once again, though it had only been moments since they'd kissed.

Honestly, Miku couldn't think of a better first kiss. She genuinely loved everything about Luka, and though she didn't know if she was in love yet (she had learned about that recently too), it definitely felt like she was on the way to it.

"So, you also said you wanted to live with me, right?" Luka asked, startling Miku. She had said that as more of a "in the heat of the moment" type thing, but now that she thought about it, living with Luka wouldn't be too bad. Or bad at all, really: Miku would absolutely love it if she could.

"Well... yeah, I do, but..." Miku looked away. "I kind of said it rashly, to be honest... I've never even thought it through..."

"That's fine. We can think it through now." Luka's face turned serious. Did Luka really want her to live with her that bad...? It made her happy, in a way. "You're eighteen, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You're a legal adult, then. You can move out and live with me without their consent." Luka smiled at her, and Miku felt her heart race. She really could live with Luka! It made her strangely excited, considering she had never thought about it before.

"I live near a college. You could go to school there, if you wanted," Luka continued, squeezing her hand. "I'm studying music."

"Music? That's amazing!" Miku really meant it when she said that. They weren't many schools these days you could study music at: most of them were STEM related. And suddenly, music seemed like a really good subject to study. "You know, I do like singing, and music... Do you think we could go to school together?!"

"Maybe." Luka giggled. "So, do you want to? I wouldn't mind having a new roommate."

Miku suddenly hesitated. She remembered about her parents. They would never let her go... they didn't even know their little Miku had a life outside of them. She wanted to get out of her house... but oh, how nervous she was... She had always wanted to go to college, and now that she knew what to study she could actually apply, but moving away from her parents... Even if she didn't care for them much, they were still family. And she was scared about how they would respond.

"That sounds amazing, really, but... my parents... they wouldn't let me go," Miku said, looking away. "I... I'm scared about how they would respond..."

"Don't worry," Luka said, keeping her smile. "You don't need to go right away-

"But I want to!" Miku interrupted Luka, surprising herself once again. "I don't even like living there, and I don't want to work for parents, and I don't even like them much, and I really, truly want to live with you, but... I feel like it's too much, too fast..."

Luka remained silent for a few seconds, her smile temporarily fading from her face. Once she started speaking, however, it returned. "You don't have to decide right now. How about we give it a week, okay? That way you can think it over."

Miku nodded. Another week... right up until her parents came home. That would give her enough time to think it over, and enough time to move out if she really wanted to. She was also scared she was being impulsive, and even though she loved Luka more than anybody she had ever had in her life, it was new, and it made her doubt herself, if even just a little bit.

"Let's meet outside here this time next week," Luka said. "Then you can give me your answer. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Miku looked back at Luka, locking eyes with her. Luka smiled at her, and Miku returned it, though smaller. Another week... she didn't want to wait another week to talk to Luka. "...You can message me still, right?"

Luka laughed. "Of course, Miku. I'll stay in touch."

"Thanks." Miku blushed as Luka squeezed her hand once again. She really loved Luka, didn't she? If she had to go to any school, she wanted to go with Luka. She wanted to study with Luka. She wanted to live with Luka, she really did. But still...

It was going to be a hard decision.

**0o0o0o0**

"Rin? Have my parents messaged back yet?"

Rin popped up on Miku's screen, frowning slightly. Ever since Miku had told her about the date, her AI had been upset. Miku had expected at least Rin to be excited, considering her and Luka were girlfriends — girlfriends! — now, but as soon as she had told them about the fact she might be moving out, both of them had looked crestfallen. They still hadn't gotten over it, especially since she had made up her mind.

"No," Rin said, pulling up the messages screen. As was expected, there was no response from her parents yet. They were probably still shocked, as Miku had seen they'd read her message yesterday.

"Miku, are you really... leaving us?" Len asked, appearing on her screen. He looked just as upset as Rin. She had a plan, though, so it's not like they weren't ever going to see her again. In fact, she had a feeling not much would change between them.

"No. You're coming with me," she said. She saw her two AI look at each other excitedly, making her smile, before they turned back to her again.

"We are?!" They exclaimed, practically jumping off the screen. "Thank you, Miku!"

"You really thought I would leave you guys behind?" Miku felt her smile grow wider as they grew more and more hyper. If it was possible for them to leave the computer realm, they definitely would've in that second. It almost made her feel bad for what she had to say next. "We're leaving in a few minutes, so I'll have to shut you two down."

"What?!" Their faces instantly turned downcast, which was more amusing than sad. They were like overactive children sometimes.

"How else am I supposed to transport you guys?" Miku said, to their dismay. Rin pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "I can't have you guys out in public."

"But I wanted to see you and Luka-" Rin started, to which Len cut her off, his face turning red.

"Rin, shut up!" Len looked like he wanted to punch her out of pure embarrassment. Miku could only imagine the weird things Rin had said about her and Luka to Len, and honestly, she was glad she didn't get to hear what Rin was going to say next.

"All I'm saying is that it'd be a fun time," Rin finished, smirking. Len sighed, obviously exasperated with his AI companion. Miku giggled at their banter as she walked over to the tiny box they projected off of.

"See you soon, guys," Miku said, her finger on the power button. She heard them immediately start to protest, but she turned them off before they could say anything else. She felt a little bad for it, but it was getting late, and they would be turned back on in no time anyways.

And besides, she had no time to spare. Luka was expecting her there at noon; it was almost eleven by then. Luckily, she had already packed her belongings, so all she had to do was grab her stuff and leave. It shouldn't be too hard.

Still... Miku took one last look at her room as she grabbed her bags. She would never live here again... It wasn't upsetting, but it was... unexpected, in a way. Miku never thought she'd leave this house so soon, and now here she was, committing it all to memory.

She walked out of her room silently, closing her door as if she didn't want anybody to hear it. She made her way out of her house one last time, and as she exited the front door, she took once last glance behind her before turning away and leaving it all behind.

And there, she found herself making her way to the Relationship Café for the third time in two weeks. To the place that changed her life.

To Luka.

It had taken a few days to decide, but in the end, she had made up her mind to live with Luka. She hated it when they were separated, and to be able to be with her every day was like a dream come true. Even to her apprehensive side, she had a solution: it was just like living with a roommate. Many people today still did it, and it wasn't uncommon for young adults moving out of their parents house.

The only thing that had really been stopping her was her parents. She had been nervous about telling them. They still hadn't responded yet, which was a little upsetting, but she knew they had read it. If anything, they were probably just accepting the news, and would get adjusted in a couple days. She had told them about the whole college thing, after all. Their little Miku would be fine.

More than fine, in fact. Despite the anxiousness that she had originally fought, she found herself becoming excited as she got nearer and nearer to the Relationship Café. Her life was going to change, and with Luka, of all people. Her first friend, her best friend, her first girlfriend... She could say now that she truly loved her: if not fully romantically yet, then platonically. Her friendship meant the world to Miku, and her relationship with her was just beginning. Miku would admit that she didn't know the ropes of a romantic relationship yet, and therefore didn't know if what she felt was the deepest she could love, but, honestly, Miku would bet anything it was.

As she turned the corner, she could see the Café come into view, with a certain pink-haired woman under its roof. Miku smiled as she walked over to Luka, attempting to hide her bags behind her back.

For Luka's usually calm demeanor, she looked surprisingly nervous. Miku found it endearing, especially considering what Miku's answer was. She couldn't wait to see the look on Luka's face then.

"So...? Have you decided yet?" Luka asked, her hands fidgeting with each other. Miku giggled, taking out her bags and setting them to Luka's side.

"Yes. I'm coming with you!" Luka's face instantly lit up, and Miku couldn't help but smile. Luka threw her arms around Miku, pulling her into a hug.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I am," Luka said, squeezing Miku harder. Miku squeezed back, her smile reaching her ears.

"Oh, I bet I can," Miku teased, pulling out of Luka's hug so that she was face to face with her. She grinned. "Here, let me show you."

She pulled Luka into a kiss. Luka still tasted of mocha latte and sweet lipgloss, just like she had last week, when they became girlfriends. Luka came out of the kiss giggling, so much so that Miku couldn't help but laugh too, before Luka pulled her back in for seconds.

It was the best second kiss Miku could've ever hoped for.


End file.
